Restoration Project bug reports
Bug Reports Unfortunately, killap is MIA. For the time being, please submit new bugs to Github. Locations The Abbey * (XP, 2.3.3, GoG, can be checked in the mapper) The two deathclaws don't use the same script, one uses the appropriate one, one use the random encounter one. I've fixed this on my end by making them both use the same script (abdeathc.int) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In one of the buildings (SW corner of the map) there is a "usable" desk. You can use it for no effect. Screenshot n' savegame * Win10/RP Mod 2.33 installer/CD GER. Abbey Deathclaw can flee onto the northern exit grid, once it has crippled limbs, and it's difficult to get it out of there. This may cause a problem especially for melee characters who can't get to it and may be prevented from killing it off. savegame (this save is in combat) Arroyo * 2.3.3 Mynoc is equipped with a common spear instead of a sharpened one. Broken Hills * (Same as above, RP version 2.3.3 installer) If caught stealing from the Professor's scorpion, the scorpion speaks floats used by the Melee skill trainer in Klamath. SavegameAlso, if the professor dies, there are still floating text over his body, reacting from the player's clicking on the scorpion.(Both problems are in the hcscorp script. The scorpion should obviously not be able to talk, but got generic "caught stealing" floats thanks to the macro that was used. I would just go with the "hiss!" line in his script. As for the professor talking when dead, could just reuse map_var 19 and set it to 2 when he dies, and then have the scorpion use lines that ignores the professor. If map_var 19 is used, a small change in map_enter_procedure in hcscorp is needed, from checking if the map_var is "0" to if it's "0 or 2". -Darek) Den * (WinXP, Fallout 2 GOG version, Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) I would like Metzger having money in his inventory after Vic is bought back. (Tomas) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Minor issue: In the Den Residential, there is a drug dealer in the eastern area of the map. His bodyguard (on the left with blue jeans) is also labeled as a drug dealer (Screenshot). He shouldn't be labeled "drug dealer", but rather as "guard" or something. He simply says "I'm only here for protection, talk to the dealer." Savegame (Oops, that's an omission on my part. The text is there but it wasn't being used. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The player helped Mom open up her orphanage. After some days, when the orphanage is up and running, the player visits Bobby and tells him that he can live there. Bobby is excited and... just stands there. (Screenshot) Maybe (if possible), the game could take into account, that the orphanage is already open and Bobby could run across the street and enter the building? As it is now, it feels not very convincing. Savegame (Ah, you talked to him once it was already setup, not after telling Mom but before they finished renovating. Well, in any event there isn't a bug here because Bobby says that he needs to pack his things before going. Maybe you missed this line? I've tweaked it so that he always says this before any of his other pre-move floats. Tweaked in unreleased update. -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In Becky's basement, there is a Bookshelf which you can search. Everything works okay so far. Here's the issue: If you search (hand icon) the bookshelf at it SE corner (see screenshot) the character goes into "crouch & pick up"-animation and you get a message about being at your max. carry weight. There is no item there, but it seems like the character tries to pick up something. I hope, you know, what I'm talking about?! Savegame That stuff happens in Fallout 1 as well, and I've personally tried making it so that the right part of a shelf cannot be interacted with to avoid this bug. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 03:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC) (Yeah, Breakin'Benny is right, this is a scenery issue that exists in the game. I've tweaked the map to address this. I know there are other instances of this, so let me know. Fixed in unreleased update. -killap) * There is DCBLKJCK script for Blackjack in Den's casino in vanilla Fallout 2 (working, but never used). * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - In Metzger's bedroom, there is a bug with the 40x cal.12 ammo stack we found in his office. When you pick them up one by one, the first stack is an invisible cal.12 "0x". It shows "zero". And the 40x ammunition are still in his office. After collecting everything, the stack of "0x cal.12" disappears. Look at screenshots and savegame : http://i64.tinypic.com/nfny47.jpg Screen 1 , http://i64.tinypic.com/1zfnbd5.jpg Screen 2 , Screen 3 , Savegame. Dr. Sheng Hideout * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) Plant-things in a lab are attacking me through closed doors. Savegame-Mirak (Yup, but I have no idea why. None of the shoot-through flags are set. -killap) Enclave Oil Rig EPA Gecko * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The "Access Tunnels"-map (The Brain's hideout) can not be accessed directly via the town map. Is this intentional? Screenshot (With rather strange places like "down the john" in Modoc that are accessible, I think, this map should be available, too. (You can try hitting a number key to go to different places, too. You can end up in spots that surprisingly have spawnpoints for entering 'from the worldmap'... I do personally find it troublesome having to go through the guards instead of right into Vault 8 as well, this quick feature was probably not yet finished since people could go to the Den Residential and even the Chop Shop in vanilla easily. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:36, July 15, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win7, Fallout 2 GER/Steam, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Skeeter ask me about giving him the super tool in exchange for the car part when I first talked to him, without makeing me that offer in the first place. --Modgamers (talk) 21:10, November 20, 2015 (UTC) * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - In Gecko, when yout meet Lenny for the first time, he holds 10mm ammo in his hand. And he's got the gun in his inventory. The 2 items are inverted. Please look at the screenshot : Lenny weapon bug. Hubologist Stash *(Win 7 SP1 64bit, F2 retail, RP 2.3.3) -The front metal door can be opened with just ONE dynamite, yet the description of the door says it requires several direct explosions to be blown. Also, when you try to lockpick the door, there is no message of failure or so.Savegame-Ewil *(Win 7 SP1 64bit, F2 retail, RP 2.3.3) -Both "sewer holes" actually have this description: "{14001}{}{It looks like an access hole for the sewer system.}", which is nonsense since there is no sewer.Savegame-Ewil Klamath * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When guarding the Brahmin with Torr, the Dunton's are standing there and watch the scene. After killing the first radscorpion, the player approaches them. They ask him if he wants to do a job for them. Player agrees. Duntons tell him to beat it. Savegame - Is this supposed to happen? Shouldn't they actually give the player a job or not mention it the first place? This seems wrong... (Heh, wow alright this has been reported probably a dozen times and I always shrug it off. I agree it feels wrong and I've seen this type of behavior in numerous RPGs. I always chuckle because I'm like, welp, that was an obvious skill/whatever check that I failed. It does feel sloppy and I'm going to finally address it. In addition, it looks like I had reversed the checks when I added the Cult of Personality perk to the Duntons long ago. Both addressed in unreleased update. -killap)'''' * (RP 2.3.3 full, GOG, FreeBSD, Wine 1.7.28) It looks as though there's a transparent section of wall in Trapper Town. To reproduce, take the following save file and enter combat mode. One of the rats on the other side of the wall is red. I think the hole might be where the mattress scenery is, up against the wall, although I'm not sure. -merenbach Mariposa Military Base *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another problem with "object-out-of-range"; there's a stack of boxes close to the elevator here in the dark corner that is out of reach because of the rocks in the way. Savegame --Breakin'Benny (talk) 22:06, September 12, 2014 (UTC) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) On the first sublevel, there is another stack of boxes not reachable. (A savegame would be useful too) Screenshot Modoc * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) In the chicken shack, there is a deathclaw-egg, which toggles the speech-icon, when hovering with the cursor over it. Screenshot & Savegame. (AFAIK, any living egg can be "talked" with, even if they don't display any outline in combat. There are many similar eggs in the infested cargo of the tanker in San Francisco. --NovaRain) * (Windows 7 32-bit starter, FO2 1.02 US steam, RP 2.3.3 Installer (default selection) Asking Sulik to wait in modoc can cause him to not rejoin. I haven't tested every combination, but it does occur when I have both laddie and bess following them with a CH7. I shot Bess and he re-joined, so he seems to be counting them. I have completed the umbra tribe and have vic as well who doesn't have this problem. This seems like a medium at least now that NPCs can be crippled in the outhouse and if you just don't like having to shoot cows. Savegame (It's a "too many party members" thing and it does affect Vic too. Is there a possibility to not count Bess and Laddie in the party members check? -Darek) ' Ghost Farm * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) At least one of the kids here obviously has the wrong floating text. It talks like the kids in Klamath! Screenshots Savegame Navarro * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.30, US English, FRP version 2.3.2, Windows, Full). In the bottom-left corner of the Navarro base, there's a black bit where ground should be that also has a little bit of minor glitchiness on the ground if the cursor is moved over them. It's not bad, but could be related to the Resolution mod like when it was possible to get access to Broken Hills' Liz's supplies in her shop, stored in offscreen containers...Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:00, July 5, 2014 (UTC) (Hmm, it looks like we have reached the map size limit and with how the new edges work in the high-res patch, I don't see a good way to solve this without cutting some area of the map around the top left turret. I'm going to leave it as is for now, since seeing this small black segment takes a bit of effort. -killap) New Reno * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) When assassinating boss Salvatore, he (Salvatore) has a very long sequence where he slowly suffocates. When the player compresses time (aka resting) during this sequence, it does have NO effect. Probably an engine issue, but it still would have been a nice feature to be able to skip this sequence. '(Please, a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) ''' * (2.3.3 RP, XP, GoG, installer, mapper job) The upstairs of the Mordino casino have 3 erronous blockers causing the wall to be shoot through in one place and targeting/line of sight weirdness in a hallway. I've fixed it on my side easily (you do have to delete a wall segment or two and put them back to access the weird ones), and there might be other such moments on this map. There are 2 pointless wall blockers where the purple X is, and a misplaced scenery blocker you can shoot through where the circle is. Pic here * 2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, installer version) The boxers in New Reno cannot make hook punches while fighting in the ring, and I know what the problem is; the 'thrust' attack mode for the '''Special Boxer Weapon has its range set to zero, preventing that attack mode from being usable. (This is shared with the uranium ore in vanilla FO2) --Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) * EDIT: Also, looking at the placeholder items for the boxer appearance, can't they instead only use the HM/HFBOXX code (placeholder for females is currently that of metal armor) rather than seperate items for specifically-styled characters? HMBOXX is alright, but an additional character for other player critters (ex. HMBOXC) is not efficient. _HMBOXX is for the Hero Appearance mod. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 05:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) * (2.3.3 RP, Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG FO2) There are 2 shelves blocked by girls in the Cat's Paw which cannot be reached, savegame by Breakin'Benny... Like always, everyone else is so lazy...could the ladies in the upper-left part be moved to the left of the beds? * (Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02 GOG, RP 2.3.3 install version) This is technically not a bug, but Louis Salvetore's death when he's assassinated the subtle way(s) through super-stim or stealing his oxygen mask is not very realistic; he slumps to the floor, with blood visible. Can this be changed to be like when silently killing Senõr Mordino, in which he really does fall over but without any blood at all? Breakin'Benny (talk) 04:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) - PS: Should we also have an extra note saying it's OK if we bug reporters think about making earlier save before even going into towns we've never been to before? Because, that way, someone could simply re-load the previous save so they can still play properly with a new version of the Restoration Project. * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, Humongous installation) I'm not sure if anything can be done about this, but you can buy Monte's cards via barter and then he still whines about losing the cards. Cards should be stealable, but not tradeable. (But of course, if you steal them and then sell them to him... Vicious circle...) -Mirak (Yeah, there isn't a good way to solve this. Ideally, you couldn't ever buy/sell that item to him, but that's not possible with the engine. Oh well. Well, on second thought there might be a relatively easy solution, but honestly this is just too minor. -killap) * (Tech info: Windows 7, Fallout 2 version 1.02.28, US English, FRP version 2.2, Windows, humongous installation) Secret transactions quest. Once I got here, three of the Salvatore's guards go immediately towards the exit grid. I think the cause of this is that I have watched that transaction earlier with Wright's kids and game acts as though the transaction's already over. I faintly remember that I've noticed this in vanilla a long time ago too, ahh good times. Savegame -Mirak (Yeah, this scenario kinda sucks and is an oversight on the devs part. If you go to the transaction via Salvatore, then you can't go there via the kids (fixed by me), but if you first go via the kids, then you can still go to it via Salvatore. And you need to go to it via Salvatore if you want to join his family. Eh. -killap) New California Republic * (Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, GOG version, 2.3.3 installer) Is anyone getting tired of these "containers out of reach" reports yet? The food table in Dusty's Cantina's kitchen cannot be accessed because it uses a proto id that asks for a character to be to the right on it... but there's a wall in the way! You can inspect this through the FO2 Mapper, hopefully easy to solve even with hex editing to change the proto used. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 10:54, May 24, 2015 (UTC) * (Windows 7 Home Premium 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer) Yet another case of "stuff" containers that cannot be reached because of them needing a specific position for critters to use them, here's one in Frank Carlson's kitchen. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) The computer at the entrance to the city is described as a "Vault computer terminal, hooked into the main vault computer"... which is a lie. Screenshot * (Windows 7 64-bit Home Premium, GOG version, RP 2.3.3) I've got a mixed savegameHoss in Dusty's Cantina, who, when spoken to from the other side of the table, will surrender if you accept his challenge by standing still and draw a gun on him. Unfortunately, going closer makes him attack! If I have to be honest, it's definitely an oversight that doesn't take pulling ex. a .223 autoloader into account. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 20:14, August 27, 2014 (UTC)(For Hoss' issue, it's not the .223 pistol not taken into account (the script check the range of weapon you're holding, I've worked on his script before for a serious crashing bug), but sounds like the aggro/line of sight problem. BTW, it's better to tell NPCs stay outside or on other maps, because when the bar fight starts they'll go attack Hoss as a normal enemy, and Hoss won't surrender as intended even if you only pull out the gun and do nothing. --NovaRain (talk) 01:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) * That's why I enabled the Direct NPC control (ControlCombat which should, again, replace "ControlPartyMembers" in the ddraw.ini when v3.4 comes) for Sulik n' Cassidy, so they don't open fire and upset Dusty...hand-to-hand attacks seem OK as long as they cripple Hoss without killing him. I hate it when friends make it harder for each other, such as berkserk-o companions. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 09:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) * I just realized something, can you try to make the action about him surrendering overriding his aggro behavior? If a gun is pulled on him, make it trigger the local variable normally used after beatin' him hand-to-hand. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 15:59, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Raiders * (2.3.3, XP, GoG, installer) Two out of 3 raider captains (the ones in the far end of the map) don't join the fight untill they can see you which means you have to walk up to them, which is silly considering that you can have a huge firefight and loot the place and they still wouldn't move from the spot. If there is such a thing (a flag, a gvar) which alarms regular raiders it should probably be attached to the icmrccpt sript which also controls the captains. (it's not icmrccpt.int, I've checked) (savegame please) Ranger Safe Houses Redding * (RP 2.3.3) When targeting Frog Morton's gang in Redding, the game says "You see a raider", but when you shoot him, the game says "Gang thug". (Please, a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) ''' * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - Inside The Last Gasp Saloon, with 1 follower, when "buying a round of drinks for my close friends here", the barman ask for '''0 (zero) dollar. It must come from a script because I didn't find anything in the text file. (I thinks it was a "10".) Look at the screenshots and savegame : Screen 1, Screen 2 , Screen 3,Savegame. '--> '''This allowed me to discover a bug with prices calculation, see just below : * - Win 7 Pro, RP 2.3.3 Full, GoG & Steam version, US and FR (tested) - Related with the above bug. I have another save with a few companions and another main character for that. And I will explain by giving examples : When "buying rounds of drinks for friends", with 1 follower, the bartender asks 5 dollars. With 2 followers, he asks 10, etc. It's 5 (or another amount depending of a lot of stuff)... So, it's 5 per person. But the player is not included in the calculation. Then, what the bartender asks and what the player pay is not matching. In this example, when the bartender asks 5, the player pays 10, bartender asks 10, the player pays 15, etc... In addition, no matter how many followers there are, none of them have beer in their inventory or become drunk. And the player always get only one beer in his inventory. A small extra : when paying 5 to the bartender, he wins only 3. Finally, when "buying a round for everyone here", the bartender asks 50, player pay 50 (Price is right !), but bartender only wins 20. Look at the screens, and this second savegame with a few more companions and another main character :Savegame, Screen A ,Screen B , San Francisco Sierra Army Depot * The last sentence of the Sierra Mission Statement on the pipboy is outside the border of the screen. I'm playing with a 1280*720 resolution. Screenshot * (RP 2.3.3 & UP 1.02.31) The organ extractor failed to extract brains from companions. There are also several issues regarding the organ extractor. Here's the discussion thread on NMA, along with Endocore's fix/tweak. --NovaRain (talk) 08:32, November 23, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 Equipping cybernetic brain for Skynet only gives stats similar to the human brain. (It should have higher melee damage, Small Guns, and Unarmed than the human brain version. But yeah, its IN is only 5 in the base proto (00000079.pro), only jumps to 10 after gaining a level. And its armor stats are lower in Lv2~Lv6 protos, that doesn't make much sense IMO. --NovaRain (talk) 01:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC))(It does make sense if you consider how the armor works for most critters, they stamped the wrong one :) -Darek) Slaver Camp * (Any specs, checkable in Mapper2) The big shelves in the main room at the main shack have an empty part, and both the shelf with the loot and the table with the loot can be accessed without interference from the raiders. They contain quite some goodies including a motion sensor way before you're supposed to have one if you find the camp without killing Metzger. I've fixed this internally by using a variant of the NCR locker script (as you get the quest to clean the camp out in NCR from the Rangers), attaching it to both the shelf and the table, and adjusting the slaver and map script to include a tweaked warning mechanism used for NCR guards. It's all checkable in the Mapper2. Submarine Umbra Tribe (Primitive Tribe) * RP 2.3.3, Win7 Ultimate, GOG version:You can barter with Nessa's spirit and if you do so, her gray skin tone will not be there in the right hand corner. '(My explanation would be the Barter menu cannot keep track of "object transparency", so she does not have the Stealth Boy effect. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2015 (UTC))' Vault 13 Vault 15 * 2.3.3 Darion always says - "Here you are at last, the defender of downtrodden bla bla etc." Now, does this line look normal for someone with horrible karma and negative traits? (I, for one, think that negative karma and traits is a major factor for bugs in the game, both vanilla and FRP. Good NPC's always react right to positive karma, but situation's often different in the opposite case) Thanks. '(Savegame...game & RP specs...Windows platform)' '(I'd say this is because Darion recognizes your character Chosen One as the grandchild of his father Garl's bane, so he greatly thirsts for revenge to take you down regardless. But still, it'd indeed be fine for his dialogue to adjust to bad Karma, something like "You may be a badass person like us New Khans, but we never forget the past and memories of my father's demise. Say goodnight forever!". --Breakin'Benny (talk) 08:55, September 22, 2014 (UTC)) Uh, as far as I know, Darion's no son of Garl... even though the line of yours does look cool:) But still, there's no evidence that he actually recognizes the player as a so-much-look-alike. Actually, what I think is that there should be, in case of bad Karma dude, a line concerning intrusion, i.e. that the player's not a member, etc. Thanks. '( Look at that character infobox under "family", even designer Chris Avellone confirmed it...wherever he is and whatever he's doing now. So yeah, Darion sees the Vault Dweller in the Chosen One's face. Granddad/Grandma killed Garl, grandchild looks just like him/her. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 07:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ) '''Ah, that's something I didn't know. Well, then, looks like it would be best to implement your line or something similar for bad dude and all is fine. BTW, you have my thanks for looking into this and other staff as well, looks like another patch may appear some time soon, and it seems quite a lot of work for Killap to deal with, all these unattended bugs, typos etc., I mean. Vault City *(Win7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG version US 1.02, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Another "right-side" item book case; In Lynette's room, the bookcase on the right makes the player character try to pick it up, but can't. Savegame * (Win 7 SP 64bit, RP 2.3.3) - When you first meet Charlie, he has symptoms of radiation poisoning, yet when you look at him (right click - binoculars), the game actually says "He looks: Unhurt. Could this be tweaked a little bit? Savegame-Ewil '(I'm afraid that's a problem related to the game checking health points for the status messages, this also happens in Fallout 1 on the dying mutant. As far as we all know, there is no way to override the "Critter looks: Status" message without having to reverse-engineer the Fallout engine... --Breakin'Benny (talk) 16:51, October 5, 2014 (UTC)) * (Win 7 SP 64bit, RP 2.3.3) - You can get infinite karma by repeatedly talking to Mr. Smith about accepting/rejecting to help him with his plow problem. First tell him you're gonna help him and then tell him you'll do it for free, which gives you 5 karma points. Talk to him again and tell him you won't be able to get him his plow then talk to him again and you can repeat the whole process as many times as you want. -Ewil (You guys might want to check if this thing and other things reported here in all cities happens with other characters too. From an anonymous person) Vault City Village * (Tech info: Windows 7 64-Bit, Fallout 2 GOG version 1.02.29, US English, FRP version 2.3 (not 2.3.2), Humongous installation). My game crashes when I exit the Village (yeah, I solved the problem by killing overgrown rats and villagers and I have already taken reward). I was just revisiting the place out of curiosity and bam, a black screen appears when I try to exit. Using car or by foot - doesn't matter, I can't. Save (See NMA for discussion -killap) * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) During the second quest (put village on trader route) you are teleported to the desert and meet Baron the trader. You will then be teleported back to the village. After finishing the quest and leaving the village however, you start off in the wasteland, not in the village. The character doesn't get teleported back to the village properly. (You've posted the specs, but a savegame is needed too) Encounter Bugs * (Windows 7 64-bit, GOG version, RP 2.3.3 installer) The dialogue with Arthur's knights does not check if you have the GECK in your inventory. It seems rather illogical to ask them about it when you already have one. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 17:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 encounters FRAN_Mercenaries. Mercenary female with a lot of plasma grenades (16777471) doesn't have throwing animation and so she can't use them. (Please post a savegame and the specs of the game and platform) Misc. bugs * (Windows 7 64-bit, Fallout 2 GOG, RP 2.3.3 installer, armor NPC mod) I've sometimes noticed that Sulik moves a little jerkily when he wears armor, like when the last frame of his northwest running animation (NM%SOMETHING%AT.FRM) or his "lifting-weapon-to-shoot" one that moves slower than other FO1-style character frames. Is it possible that it was done from scratch, rather than originally as a seperate add-on for the Hero Appearance mod? Because, he sometimes also moves funnily with his magic-hands. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2014 (UTC) * 2.3.3 Sometimes the player gets a message during combat that "the blow knocks you off your feet". The actual falling, however, does not always take place, so in such cases the message seems inappropriate. * (Win8.1, Fallout 2 CD Version US 1.02d US Humongous install, RP 2.3.3 installer version) Savegames in random world areas are named in a strage way. Screenshot; you can see "Desert Desert" or "Mountain Mountain" or similar names. Sounds strange. Just "Desert" would be better, wouldn't it? * 2.3.3 And again, regarding Cult perk... It looks like it's still not fully functional. E.g., when you visit Klamath with karma 0 and Cult perk, all good NPCs are happy with you, but folk in the trappers' bar where the Duntons hang out still spite you. In San Fran, Dragon's supporters show negative reaction towards you with a negative karma, even despite the Cult perk. I know, Killap had a long line on this one in the installer, still, I'd like to know, is it feasible to fully implement this perk? Thanks.'''' * (RP 2.3.3) -proto.msg -There's a minor issue with displaying enemy details with perk "Awareness". When you aim at enemy with your weapon, you get a message like this: {535}{}{He has %d/%d hps} + {547}{}{ and is wielding a %s with %d/%d shots of %s.} + {530}{}{and has crippled limbs.}. The problem is that after "shots of %s.", there's a dot and after that there is "and has crippled limbs." This could be solved by adding something like this: {527}{}{ He has crippled limbs.} and editing the script. * (RP 2.3.3) -pipboy.msg -{10029}{}{personnel are to be relocated to neighboring installations or } -Too long.;{20013}{}{designed to be used as an agent for the creation of super-} -Too long -Ewil * (2.33 in vista) using mutagenic serum on a mutant in combat will allow the mutant its next turn, then its following turn it will immediately be shown highlighted and dead on the ground. Its turn does not end and cannot press esc for menu, space to end turn or enter to end combat. (-Ms.Chelles) Caravan bugs Car Bugs Endings Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project